


Dream of an impossible love

by TessMcCoy



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Pinto - Fandom, Star Trek RPF, Zachary Quinto - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessMcCoy/pseuds/TessMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you really fall in love of somebody you don't know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of an impossible love

The clock indicated seven o’ clock. For that moments, prompt as always, the doorbell over the rustic and dark door of the little restaurant, sounded again. It was a fresh night, pretty calm for the workers of the locale. The same ordinary clients that went for a coffee, not very good but not very bad and an average dinner probably too, were in their usual chairs by the time. The scenery was the same again. And prompt as always, the same blond man, with blue and hypnotic eyes decorated with black and thick eyeglasses that gave him a part of a sophisticated aspect, took his usual remote table. That sophisticated aspect of his, called pretty much the attention in such a common place as the restaurant.

The trembling on his hands was evident, as every night he was nervous. The same daily people looked at him with surprise, curiosity and a bit of rejection. What can a university professor of English literature like him could do at such a routine café? The answer was approaching with a beautiful smile and a menu under his arm. 

The cheeks of the professor Christopher Pine took the reddish color that used to cover them on his stay on the restaurant, like if it was a routine that waited patiently to start. The dark and clearly sad eyes of the waiter looked at his usual client, beautiful eyes in the professor’s opinion, which belonged to a beautiful person in every single aspect. A deep but gentle voice, black hair with a careful hairstyle and that smile… It made him to want to flee and run because the euphoria. 

-Goodnight mister… The same as usual?-asked the waiter with the cheerful voice he always used… Or maybe he was especially cheerful to see his daily client sit in front of him. Chris couldn’t assure it. He dedicated just one glance to the waiter, in which uniform could be read “Zachary” before the embarrassment won again the battle, making him to look apart. He couldn’t handle that, Zachary was simply beautiful. 

-Uh…. This night I will choose the chicken and cheese sandwiches. And coffee please- asked the blond after taking a look to the menu. So many times he had went that he knew the menu perfectly. The quick sound of the pen on the paper told him that his order had been took with efficiency.

 

-Immediately- answered Zach, then he dedicated a smile to him and went to the kitchen. At the moment, the book in turn appeared at the professor’s lap, while he waited the coffee, despite of not being the best he tasted, it was quite pleasant.

His concentration didn’t last too much. He dedicated occasional looks to that waiter, which since almost a year ago he saw by pure chance in the subsequent days of the worst stage in his life, recently left by her first formal girlfriend, Dana. A casual chance that tied him for months and months in a love that he considered unrequited.

A gesture of the dark haired, which in that moment was cleaning a close table, distracted him completely of his shy gazes and wandering thoughts. Again, that warming smile despite everything, and that soft wink, hardly noticeable for somebody who wasn’t looking with attention. And of course the young professor was attentive to him. Were they imaginations of his? That was the third time Zachary made it. It could be that he noticed himself more than a lonely and peculiar client? No, impossible.

The night went tranquil. A review was written before time as so it was part of a speech for certain university from Minnesota. And as every day, with the usual prompt, when was time for the restaurant to close, the blond paid and went out, but he didn’t go. He waited with patience for some minutes and then he finally saw him, there was Zachary going out with his headphones on to his not so far home. And as every night, before he went to his own place he followed the black haired until in the distance he saw his beloved one to get in to the humble apartment complex in which Zach lived. Chris had to assure he arrived home safe; it was another way to demonstrate the love he felt from there, his shy and hidden posture. 

A weekend went in the way. A conference, and another, and another one too. It passed then a week in which Chris didn’t went to the café and his anxiety was enormous when he got in again. In his own way he encouraged himself to get close to him, his forever love of the Dinner Citylite, with a little note that simply said:

"Would you go out with me?"

With that little note, that felt like weighted as much as his whole collection of encyclopedias, rested on his jacket’s pocket, that was previously selected with a care that could be took as ridiculous. Even for something so simple he wanted to look fine, because for him it was one of the most difficult things he had done. It’s hard to describe the deception, the hard stabbing pain on his chest followed by a cold pressure on his stomach when he saw an ordinary girl, colleague of Zachary, attending his table. Did he made a mistake? No, the letters on the window were the same, close to the door and a couple of feet away the kitchen.

-Uh… Excuse me… Where is Zachary? He is the one who uses to take my table,-he said wuickly, he couldn’t care less to sound pedantic or disagreeable like the little bothered gesture of the young woman evidenced.

-He didn’t come to work… He has been like this for… I think that three or four days. It’s weird you know? He uses to inform if he is going to be absent and I guess that since he came here to work he just got absent for one day, sickness if I remember.-explained the girl that clearly enjoyed to talk to people. The young professor could just smile weakly and nod, asking just a simple coffee. He wanted to leave as soon as possible before he broke right there, in front of everyone.

Did he really lose him? It was a thought that appeared to be inconceivable to him. He had the strength enough to end his coffee and pay as always. When he got out, he crumpled the paper and threw it away, taking care of not being obvious, as he released part of his emotions on it. And that scene repeated over and over for almost one more week, killing slowly his hopes and notes for a date with his loved waiter. Maybe love wasn’t simply part of the planes the fate reserved for him.

It was the third day of the second week of absences. For that moment, the blond was occupied on reading a newspaper, trash for his eyes, because very few words of what he read were truth. But he just had lost appetite for reading something productive, since he made to the idea of losing the black haired who was so kind with him, nothing sounded better for him that reading lies and a cup of coffee without something special on it.

A turn of his head was just enough for his body to feel alive again, for the warmth to heap his chest completely again. There was him, with a large black coat and a navy blue scarf, with his usual headphones and his work clothes under the coat. Zachary. Could that really be him? It was real that he would finally have his chance?

The professor’s lips got slightly open, in a poorly dissimulating face of cheerful and repressed surprise. And again both eyes, the blue and the brown ones, met; the beautiful smile came back and that soft wink that just he could recognize. It was his moment. He didn’t even notice the sweet coincidence that was the day he would be one year looking at him and loving him from the shadows of his own shyness.

He got up quickly, by that moment he had lost days, weeks and months for doing what he was planning. Entire nights imagining at his bed for that moment, calculating every single result that was possible, and it consumed on that moment, when he left the dollars at the table and in steps that seen more like strides he exclaimed “Hey!” for calling his attention, just in time, because Zachary was taking off the headphones after his scarf.

They were face to face, the blond didn’t notice that Zach was slightly taller than himself, and that his features apparently aggressive, could be at the same time so delicate. Another trembling and surprised “Hey” went out the lips of the waiter, while Chris could just smile at him clumsily.

-Hey… I was wondering… If you would like to go out with me in this days?-he asked with contained anxiety and nervousness, in a try of looking less ridiculous he stopped smiling. Despite a warm smile, absent of the sadness that usually crowned it, got form on the curved lips of Zachary, before a chuckle and his final answer.

-I would love to.-

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhqLy8pKOTE


End file.
